


Unfinished

by egotistico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistico/pseuds/egotistico
Summary: random unfinished work i had in my computer for about 4 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with a weird nostalgia and remembered I used to write fics when I saw Haikyuu on Hulu.
> 
>  
> 
> this first on was random, Yachi-centric relationships one that classic 5 times times type fic. barely proofread.

5 times Yachi thought she found love and 1 time she actually did

  
1.

  
10-year-old Hitoka works all night making sure her chocolates were perfectly shaped for Valentine’s Day. Gently, they’re placed in a small pink box, bow tied carefully to come out even. Proud f her work, she places it in the fridge so they’ll be okay in the morning.

  
\---

  
The chocolates stay in her bag until lunch when she takes it out and walks toward class 3. Takashi is outside with his friends and that’s when a wave of anxiety rips through her. What if she embarrasses herself in front of him? Says something stupid? Or can’t even talk? What if he hates them? What if he outright rejects them? She opts out of talking to him, goes into the fairly empty classroom and leave them on his desk, rushing out.

  
At the end of the day while she overhears Takashi talking to his friends, wishing he knew who gave him the pink box of chocolates. It’s too late now to tell him anyway she thinks and for the rest of the year, she admires him from afar until he moves away, never knowing it was her.

\---

  
2.

  
Kiyoko is pretty. She admires how calm and collected she is, how she took in a simple first year and is so patient with her. From her long legs, perfect mole and beautiful smile, Hitoka wishes she could emulate that beauty. When they’re alone, Hitoka can’t help, but blush whenever Kiyoko compliments her work ethic or dedication to helping the team collect funds.

  
Hearing Kiyoko’s hopes for the team makes her want to keep working even harder so she can feel comfortable leaving the team in her hands.  
In the locker room, Hitoka can’t help but stare at her as she changes. She’s bustier than she is, wears more delicate bras compare to her sports bra. In reality, she could go without one if she really wanted to. Snapping out of it, she goes back to putting her school uniform back on before Kiyoko thinks she’s a pervert.

  
That night, Hitoka thinks of Kiyoko.

  
\---

  
When Kiyoko officially resigns, she never did tell her how much she loved to being trained by her.

\---

  
3.

  
Hitoka never knew how much she liked kissing until she had her first kiss with Ushijima the summer before her last year of high school. It was a simple peck on the lips outside her apartment complex after their second date, but it left her weak as her mind travelled into the future, seeing images of small children, twin girls and a boy, and a small corgi in a villa in the countryside if Miyagi. She stammered when he pulls away and rushes inside yelling, “goodnight!” Her heartbeat had never been so erratic and she thought she might need to call an ambulance.

  
Looking up from a design plan, her mother asked, “How was your date? Did you have fun?”

  
Eyes wide she didn’t know how to tell her mom she just had her first kiss and stammered, “Yeah we went to dinner! It was great! I need to redo my calculus homework goodnight!”

  
In her room, she processed what just happened and saw her phone light up with Ushijima asking to go out again and she couldn’t say no. But she gets a group text from Hinata and Kageyama, she struggles to admit what just happened without them calling her and saying he’s Satan.

  
\---

  
He gives her a peck after each date, but now she feels like she’s ready for a little more. She’s googling kissing videos, learning what “Frenching,” how to move her mouth and psyches herself out think of it. What if it’s so bad and he never wants to date her again and she’s ruined her only chance of finding true love and dies alone with 10 cats? Breathing slowly, she calms down when she reads a simple text from Hinata, “kissing literally like BAM and WHAM.” And somehow that makes total sense.

  
They’re in her apartment after the movie while her mom is away at the opening of her newest building. On the couch, he’s looking over a few notes she’s made on other teams, marking down any feedback that can help her improve. During the middle of him explaining how to break Date Tech’s defense with this year’s lineup, she musters every bit of courage and kisses him. It takes a second for him to respond, but he starts to kiss back. It’s slow, and soft and feels like it lasts for hours until he pulls away. That’s when she truly realizes how much she loves kissing him.

  
\---

  
After five months of dating, Hitoka starts seeing him any chance she has. While watching him play volleyball, she can’t help but notice how toned Ushijima really is, how attractive his face gets when he’s concentrating on keeping his service game. Or the way his muscles tense when he spikes the ball past the blockers. How fast he’s able to move when he’s that determined to win. She finds him after the game in the hallway while he heads to the locker room with his teammates, sweaty and tense, narrowly losing to the other team.

  
“Congratulations,” she smiles to the team and offers Ushijima more water.

  
Oikawa pats her head, “So cute and attentive, Ushiwaka doesn’t deserve you.” She can’t tell if Ushijima is glaring or if that’s just his face.  
The coach offers her to join them for dinner and she doesn’t pass up free food, bowing deeply, thanking him. The team hits up a small, local grilling spot and Oikawa and the coach have the bright idea of ordering sake with dinner.

  
Oikawa pours a glass for them both, “Lighten up, no one is carding,” and he winks are her. She watches how others drink, swallowing it all in one gulp. The only alcohol she’s ever had was a small taste of champagne at her uncle’s wedding last year. Would she get drunk? Would she end up getting separated from the group, lost and get kidnapped? Would she then have to fight her way out of some mafia and learn how to function in society again? Oikawa interrupts her train of thought, “Just shoot it!”

  
Breathing in, she takes the shot and almost chokes. It’s so bitter, but she manages to swallow. Oikawa and a few members laugh and reminisce about their first shots, how alcohol shot out of Reon’s nose or that Oikawa basically spit it up on Iwaizumi’s shirt. Ushijima downs his shot with ease. She didn’t know he drank. Did he do this often or just with the team? Do they always order alcohol at group dinners? Did he start drinking in high school? Does he drink alone when he’s stressed? He pours another shot and offers it to her. She doesn’t take it right away, not until he’s poured his. Does he plan on getting drunk? Should she get drunk too? What kind of drunk is she? Will she laugh out and yell her sentences like her mother? Or will she be angry like her grandfather, scolding everyone? Maybe she’s a crier.  
The light buzz from the alcohol is starting to hit and suddenly the meat has never looked better. Each new piece of meat sizzles and she concentrates on finding the best pieces while everyone else drinks. Focused on grilling, she almost misses Ushijima smiling at something Semi said and she never noticed how soft his smile really is. It’s a rare sight. The first time she saw it was when she asked him about his mini garden in his room after expressing interest in wanting to grow a small orchid on her windowsill. He spoke so passionately about it and she didn’t want to interrupt him, taking a full two pages of notes.

  
After dinner, he offers to pay for her cab home, but instead she asks, “can I stay with you,” and he doesn’t say no. She tells her mom she’ll be home tomorrow, no questions asked.

  
Ushijima lives in a nice apartment in the city with Semi, close to school and near the train station. His room is clean and organized. He has small plants on his desk and windowsill that have grown more since her last visit. Searching through his dresser, he takes out the smallest sized shirt he can find so it won’t drown her completely.

  
“Under the sink there’s a spare toothbrush,” He says, taking off his shirt. She’s never seen him shirtless. Blushing, she takes the shirt and goes to change and brush her teeth.

  
What was she thinking? Why is she here? What if she kicks him so hard in his sleep she ruins his leg and he can never play volleyball and she ends up ruining his career. Shaking her head, she stops those thoughts and changes. The shirt comes up midthigh. It’s soft and smells like nice detergent. She heads back and Ushijima is watching highlights of his game, focused on any mistakes he may have made. He never did put on a shirt. Slowly, she crawls into bed next to him, looking at him as his face is so concerned with the game, it’s almost like she’s not even there. Maybe it’s the alcohol, but she has the sudden urge for attention and takes the remote, turns off the television.

  
“Kiss me,” Hitoka asks softly.

  
And he does. Ushijima’s mouth tastes like alcohol and against the mint of the toothpaste, it’s almost refreshing. It’s rougher this time, suddenly he’s more urgent than before, moving her on to her back. Is this how he likes to usually kiss? Has he been holding back? Or is this the alcohol? She can’t think straight because suddenly his lips move toward her neck and he kisses a sensitive part under her ear that makes her arch. Attacking that spot, one hand pulling her closer while the other hand grips her hip as they move upward, trying to grind against him. He pulls away, admiring the hickey he just left. The shirt has risen just above Hitoka’s underwear and wonders if he thinks the floral design is too childish for a high school third year.

  
“You’re so pretty,” he caresses her face lightly and pecks her, body still hot. And that’s when she noticed the bulge in his sweatpants and had no idea what to do. Her heart starts to race and she realizes she has no idea what to do or how to please him. And he sees this panic and says, “It’s okay.” Breathing slowly, holding the breath in and exhaling, she calms down. They settle down and fall asleep to the soft noises of the city outside.

  
\---

  
When tournament season starts to pick up, so do her exams. There’s barely anytime to scout out a new manager, take practice tests and see Ushijima at least on Friday nights for a quick dinner date before she has to head to cram school. It makes it harder when he leaves town so often for games that texts aren’t enough to fill the longing to see him and be near him in his apartment, watching a movie before bed, missing the simplicity of being physically near him and the comfort he brings when he lightly kisses her forehead or runs his fingers through her hair. Her heart swells, she misses him.

  
University entrance exams are coming soon and she know she’s not staying in Miyagi no matter how much Hinata begs her not to leave. Tokyo has the school she wants to be in. She’s toured the campus, searched for apartments and has read through her application 11 times before she submits it. She casually brings it up in conversation every once in a while, but it never goes further than that, not wanting to accept the reality that they couldn’t keep up a long distance relationship.

The acceptance letter comes in a month later while Ushijima is prepping dinner at her place for once while her mom works overtime. She can’t hide her excitement and squeals, hugging him, failing to notice the sad look on his face.

  
“This school was your top pick. They chose well.”

  
That’s when she realizes they don’t have much time left.

  
\---

  
They break up a week before she has to move and the loss hurts. Tokyo is a big city, they said. It’s easy to get lost in it and keep pushing forward when you need to survive on your own for once. And the distraction of leaving and moving into her new home is enough to help her move on just a bit easier, even if she can’t delete his photos yet.

  
\---

  
3.

  
There’s an excitement that takes over when she watches Kuroo play volleyball. He shows no mercy, dominates those around him and can find a way to shut out anyone. He’s so calm and collected, but confident so when he asks for her number in passing after she and Hinata go watch a practice game, she can’t refuse. Three days later she receives a flirty text and has no idea what to do. Suddenly he’s convinced her to be the manager for this season, which is compensated and now she’s back to cleaning clothing and cooking for grown men. It doesn’t even take three weeks until they’re starting to make out in secluded corridors and receiving sly winks during more practice matches.

  
She doesn’t really know what she’s doing as she tries to figure him out because he’s so different from the stern and quiet Ushijima. But when Kuroo gets hard while they make out, she’s pretty freaked out to feel something poking her thigh because she’s still never seen a penis outside of high school anatomy and maybe an R rated movie. Pulling away, nervous and unsure she stammers, “I have to go wash jerseys or they’ll smell and then you’ll smell and then you’ll get kicked off the volleyball team and lose your volleyball scholarship because no one can be around you anymore! Bye!”

  
Kuroo stares, confused as she runs out of the supply closet.

  
The next time they meet is after lunch two days later behind a school building. His breath still tastes like curry she made. Her body feels hot she wraps her arms around his neck while he lifts her against the wall so he won’t have to bend as much. Her skirt rises, leaving little to the imagination while she put her arms around his neck, hand gripping his already messed up hair.

  
He pulls away. “Come to my apartment tonight, my roommates are gone.”

  
Eyes wide she pushes away, and he lets her down. A hookup? She doesn’t know how to hookup with anyone! “I have to babysit my neighbor’s cat!”

A tad dejected, Kuroo nods and kisses her forehead. They walk to practice together, but enter at different times.

Kaori forms a sly smile when Hitoka enters the laundry room. “Your lipgloss is smeared.”

  
\---

  
_How’s your neighbor’s cat?_ read the a text at 10:30 PM. Great, now she’s caught in a lie. A dumb one at that. She doesn’t respond, but thinks of the possibility of having sex with Kuroo. He seems experienced, so he’s going to notice she has no experience in this. If so, she doesn’t think he would want to keep seeing her after, which isn’t the worst outcome. The worst outcome is that she’s so bad, he tells the team and she can never show her face again. Learning more about sex is intriguing, but she decides it’s not what she needs. Instead she needs to focus on passing vector calculus.

  
\---

  
For the next two weeks, Hitoka is ignoring Kuroo’s texts that aren’t practice related. She gets out of seeing him by staying near the coach or not being on the floor, focusing on background work. It’s when they have to travel to their first away game that she loses. The only seat left on the bus is of course next to him. There’s no way out of it.


	2. Put the Bass in your Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> model au I had on a now deleted tumblr account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this maybe 4 or 5 years ago. don't know where i was going with it. no proof reading

Tooru is beautiful. At nineteen, she’s become the “it girl” for Bravo Models. Fashion Week has become her playground, walking for Chanel, Dior, Givenchy and more. When she struts down the runway, all eyes are on her. She knows what angles will showcase the pieces best, landing booking after booking. At every after party she’s given the numbers of respected designers and prominent figures in fashion. Men pray she’ll give them the time of day, but never no one is ever enough for her. She’s restless to keep going further, to evolve and take her career where only few have been.

On the flight back to Tokyo, Hajime hands her the latest issue of American Vogue. On the cover is a beautiful girl with piercing eyes, long black hair and the sharpest jawline she’s ever seen. “Who is this,” she asks, turning to the girl’s editorial shots.

“Kageyama Tobio. She’s seventeen and just signed on with Bravo a month ago. She was a volleyball player,” he tells her while going through his briefcase, “I guess she injured her leg pretty badly that volleyball is no longer an option and turned to modeling on a whim” Hajime hands her a sheet with her schedule for the next two week, he’s too old school to just email it to her like a normal millennial, “She’s going to be in Milan Fashion Week with you for Marc Jacobs and YSL. The company added her to your Elle Girl shoot as well.”

Observing the magazine, she asks, “Iwa-chan, do you think she’s prettier than me?”

Hajime takes a sip of champagne and says, “You’re the ugliest girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“You’re jealousy will only make you look older.” Tooru knows he’s lying, but this girl bothers her a bit.

–

Bowing, Kageyama introduces herself. She’s a bit shorter than Oikawa, but bare faced, she’s gorgeous. They’re modeling a new collection of dresses worth more than some people’s monthly salary. They’re given crowns and told their concept is a bored princess longing for a good time. The photographer is known to be a little out there, but this concept is tame compared to what he’s given Tooru before. Forcing a seductive smile while popping her leg forward, the younger pops her leg back. They look good together and hold hands for a few frames, leaning into each other, but once the single shots start, Tooru notices Kageyama’s natural talent. The photographer is shouting things like “perfect,” “amazing,” and unbelievable!” It ticks her off considering she’s modelling “on a whim.”

When Tooru starts her solo frames, she’s forcing angles she never does, trying to make a large hobo sweater look high fashion. Kageyama is staring at her, studying her actions. The kid is smart in trying to learn from her, but she knows it won’t work if she can’t find her own style in this industry. By the time it’s over, Tooru barely acknowledges her, bows to the director and heads toward the parking lot so Hajime can drive her home.

“She’s pretty good, don’t you think?” Hajime asks.

“She has no style. Her boots were last season, her top was ill fitting and her jeans were ugly.” Hajime stops at her apartment complex, letting her out. Pouting, she makes her way out of the car, waving goodbye, and heads upstairs. She places her coat on her table, switching on the television to E! News. Of course, they’re praising her street style when she was spotted going out to lunch with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The next segment has her intrigued.

“Next we have Kageyama Tobio on her way to the grocery store, truly embodying Japanese Street Style. Now seventeen, she’s already on the cover of American Vogue, Marie Claire and was featured in a full spread for Elle Girl with our favorite veteran model, Tooru. And next week she’s going to make her runway debut at Milan Fashion Week,” the host turns to his cohost, “Now Amaya, what do you think about Kageyama’s style and her debut?”

The host gives a practiced smile and praises her, “Tobio is a refreshing face to what has become a stalemate in the modeling industry in Japan internationally. Brazilian, American and British models have dominated the industry for years, but with the addition of Tobio to Fashion Week, I feel like we’re going to emerge into a new light of being able to showcase Japanese fashion to the world as designers gain interest in her, the same way Tooru did at her age. It’s great to have new faces in this competitive industry that has become so stale with just Kendall Jenner’s dominance. I, for one, can’t wait for her deb- “ Tooru turns off the television and heads to bed.

—

It’s hectic backstage. Everyone is yelling, making sure everyone is on time for their lineup. Her shoes are a size too small, the garment has a million parts which is going to be a bitch to change out of for the closing outfit and to make matters worse, she’s opening and closing the show with Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s the biggest asshole she’s ever met, which is saying a lot in the fashion world. He told her that she’s wasting her talents on one of the best agencies in Japan all because she didn’t sign on with Ford Model Management. How does that even make sense? She can’t fucking stand his guts.

Kageyama is two people in behind her with Tsukishima, another tall asshole. She looks calm and collected, face pretty with the winter wasteland concept they were given and wearing one of the best pieces to be showcased.

The director is calling people out, shouting two minutes until they start.

Breathing in, she takes her position next to Ushijima, “Don’t worry, Ushiwaka, I’ll make sure you look the best you can, even though it’ll be hard to upstage me.”

“It’s hard to be upstages when we’re modeling on different skill levels. Your walk is half a step slower than mine. Your company hasn’t helped you improve. You should have come to Ford with me,” Tooru would stab him with a high heel if it wasn’t worth over $2,000.

“Hard to be a no name company when you’re ranked one of the best in Japan.”

“Try being ranked best in the world.”

She scoffs as they start walking out together. The cameras start to flash and she’s looking straight ahead, walking flawlessly in her terrible shoes.

—

Tooru is exhausted by the end of the week. She goes from venue to venue, nonstop and makes appearances at every after-party to network and thank the designers for picking her. They’re ending the week at the Chanel After-party and are finally allowed to let loose. She’s is probably on her fifth drink.

Her body is starting to sway and she’s looking at Ushiwaka like he’s the most handsome man in the world. And he is one of them, being ranked 25th last year out of billions of men is no easy feat.  She’s laughing at an unfunny observation he’s made and is starting to touch his shoulders, inching closer. He hasn’t been drinking that much, but she knows he’s tipsy. 

“Say, Ushiwaka, what do you think of Kageyama?” she asks out of genuine curiosity. 

“Modeling is about showcasing a piece of art, making sure the designer’s work is being represented in the best way. I don’t think she’s at that level of understanding."


End file.
